world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031115-AceniaRubi-skulls
GT: Acenia is wandering around the base, knocking on all the doors. GT: knock knock AC: Rubi drops a wrench going "ow" she opens the door looking slightly frazzled and dirty AC: "Oh hi acenia!" GT: "Hi Rubi! Long time no see? Except seen recently? Except that whole excursion was really tense. So... Hi again!" AC: "Yes! it was holy cow... least we got a garden growing" she does a light smile GT: "Yeah... I just hope nobody hates me for choosing the way it went down. Jack guaranteed that everyone would be clear of Balish's virus.... so... Everyone else has to be more important than Merrow and I if we're going to help build a new Alternia someday, right?" GT: She smiles weakly. AC: "I dunno... i'm pretty sure we couldve figured out a vaccine... but you mustve really wanted that shenanicite right? I mean jack was going to clear out the virus either way to fill the primer" GT: "I didn't want to panic anyone... But I wasn't in it for the shenanicite. I haven't even used it..." GT: "It's made from the bones of dead tricksters... Like... right now I have something made from the bones of a dead Fate." Acenia's expression turns sour. GT: "That's not okay." AC: "I bet dinosaurs are rolling in their graves then for how long earth was using their bones and whatever else was left of them" Rubi laughs a little "You wanna come in? I was about to make some hot cocoa" GT: "I like hot cocoa! I also have a present for you!" AC: "Oh? Well hot cocoa first!" Rubi opens her door wide... her room is a complete wreck. lots of things broken and scattered on the floor... she runs over and pulls a water filled coffee pot off a flat plate burner AC: "Sorry about the mess. Sami can't drive worth a darn" GT: Acenia chants slightly over her grimoire and produces a skull. It has the life symbol etched into it, and underneath it appears to be a seal of some sort on the base. AC: Rubi makes them both a cup of hot cocoa... with marshmallows! AC: "Whats this?" GT: "Where was Sami driving?" Acenia examines the mess before sitting down on... a chassis? AC: "...umm... in my room" GT: "W... Why?" AC: "I asked her if she wanted to drive my rebuilt robot..." AC: "and... shes... this bad" AC: "I didn't think it would be this bad though!" GT: "Maybe I should definitely not use her broom...." AC: Rubi giggles a little "She gives you a broom and me a destroyed room. I hope she wasn't wishing for that rhyme to happen" AC: Rubi views the skull a little "So who's this fella? GT: "This is me!" She hands it to Rubi. GT: "She wants to help you get better at things. Since she's a Witch of Life, she might be able to help you out a little bit!" AC: "Oh cool! Hi skullcenia!" She looks around her new friend "I'll gladly accept your help!" AC: She smiles at real acenia "Thanks! Maybe I can help heal some broken bones now instead of little cuts!" GT: "I don't really know how your aspect works. But just so you know, she's going to disappear to come to coven meetings sometimes!" AC: "Oh? Magical! Does this mean you have a void skull?" GT: "It's in my head still!" Acenia knocks on her forehead. AC: Rubi rolls her eyes "Not exactly what i ment but ok!" GT: "No... I don't think I do. I was the only void Acenia, and I was the one that lived." AC: Rubi sips her cocoa "Darn multiverse" AC: "It's funny how many alternative us's there are" GT: "Yeah... How many universes have we been forved to play this game in? How many multiples of us have lost their planets and friends?" GT: "How many are still losing, like I imagine we are going to?" GT: "What makes us think we're the ones that will win?" Acenia looks into her hot cocoa. GT: "We've got to have faith and magic, right?" GT: "Anyway! I think I GT: still have a good number of skulls to deliver. You know?" AC: "Faith, magic, and more than a little helping of luck i'd say..." Rubi sips a bit more "But win or lose i'm gonna do everything i can to win this game. For earth and everyone in general" AC: "Oh yeah of course!" AC: Rubi smiles "Thanks for the gift of Skullcenia. I'll keep her well protected!" GT: "We really do need to talk more! I keep getting really withdrawn when I have issues and I forget I can talk to people about it!" GT: Acenia gulps down the cocoa really fast. Too fast. And coughs a bit before handing the mug back to Rubi. "Sorry..." and she lets herself out. AC: "Thats fine... My room and handles always open if you need anything or even if you just want to chat! Later!"